Le souhait d'une mère
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: " Elle le garda dans ses bras de longues minutes, tentant tant bien que mal de faire passer tout son amour pour ce petit être dans ses yeux."


**Titre :** Le souhait d'une mère

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Merope et Tom Junior

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Il semblerait que tout les droits reviennent à J.K Rowling

**Remerciements :** A ma mère qui est toujours là (heureusement pour moi).

**Notes :** Merope, Merope... Jamais rien lut sur elle (bon j'ai pas vraiment chercher). On sait pas grand chose sur elle, mon OS ne vous apprendra pas rien de plus mais bon, il trainait sur ma clef USB..

* * *

Le souhait d'une mère

La jeune femme caressa tendrement son ventre rond qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle poussa un long soupir de tristesse avant de sortir de la cabane branlante qui n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer et où elle vivait depuis deux mois. Heureusement pour elle, la ville n'était qu'à quelques pas de là.

Le vent souffla comme si son seul désir était de toucher la future mère. C'était bien le seul. Elle grimaça en repensant à celui qu'elle aimé et qui l'avait abandonnée. C'était son père qui devait rire. de son rire si cruel qui la terrifiait.

Il arrivait parfois qu'elle regrette sa solitude et de vouloir repartir chez elle, mais elle abandonnait toujours cette idée au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle risquait de le croiser trop souvent et son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être partie avec un moldu et d'avoir "copulé" avec lui. Il passerait toute sa haine et sa colère sur elle et son enfant.

Et Merlin savait que Mérope n'aurait pas supporté qu'il touche à son bébé. Sa chair, leurs chairs, son amour, juste le sien, pas le leur.

Si seulement il l'avait aimée ! Ne serais-ce que le millième de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il serait peut-être resté. Ou peut-être pas.

L'héritière de Salazar marcha jusqu'au lac, à quelques mètres de sa "demeure". Elle regarda avec peine son reflet.

Elle avait grossi grâce à l'enfant et pourtant seul son ventre n'était pas décharné comme le reste de son corps. Ses bras maigres comme des baguettes se finissaient sur deux mains squelettiques et dont la pâleur aurait rendu jaloux tous les fantômes d'Angleterre.

Ses longs cheveux ébène tombaient mollement sur ses frêles épaules, donnant l'impression que Mérope portait le poids du monde dessus.

Elle s'éloigna de son miroir liquide et retourna dans sa chaumière. Elle s'assit sur un lit en bois pourri et aux draps rongés par les mites. Elle fit un va-et-vient sur ses bras à l'aide de ses mains dans le but de se réchauffer.

Elle posa ses doigts glacés sur ses tempes. Elle sentait son habituelle migraine l'envelopper. Avec sa baguette, elle fit un feu dans la cheminée à moitié écroulée et effleura les flammes de ses doigts osseux.

Un gémissement s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres tremblantes et elle sut qu'il était temps. Elle se leva avec difficulté avant de supplier l'enfant d'attendre un peu.

Merlin dut avoir pitié car il s'arrangea pour placer une femme d'Eglise sur le chemin de la pauvre Mérope.

La sœur se précipita sur la future mère, un air de pitié sur le visage. Tout le monde la regardait comme ça : avec pitié. Elle était jeune, enceinte et sans le père de son enfant.

Elle arriva devant un grand bâtiment de pierre grise, on la fit entrer dans une grande pièce blanche et bleu arctique et le reste fut une suite confuse et floue. La fièvre la possédait faisant d'elle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Elle se débattait, non, elle voulait rester avec la seule personne qui eût été là pour elle dans les pires moments. Le seul être qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Son bébé, sa vie.

Elle se sentit soudain vide comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, un bout d'elle-même. Des voix bourdonnaient près de ses oreilles. Un garçon, la jeune femme venait de mettre au monde un garçon, son fils.

On lui posa doucement sur la poitrine l'enfant qui poussa un rapide cri mais se tut dès qu'il entra en contact avec la chaleur maternelle.

L'esprit de Mérope s'éclairait doucement à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle entendait clairement à présent les voix des femmes autour d'elle. Elles commentaient la naissance du petit.

La sorcière sourit lorsqu'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années posa une couverture sur l'enfant murmurant « qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confessions. »

C'était un beau bébé, calme. Il ne pleurait pas, ce qui inquiétait les infirmières mais elles ne dirent rien à la jeune mère, trop occupée à admirer le fruit de ses entrailles.

Il était beau, comme son père. Elle lui donna son nom : Tom Jedusor. Tom, Elvis pour son grand-père paternel. Elle le garda dans ses bras de longues minutes, tentant tant bien que mal de faire passer tout son amour pour ce petit être dans ses yeux.

Elle se sentait partir, le monde autour d'elle devenait flou. elle allait partir en quittant son fils. Elle allait l'abandonner alors que lui était toujours resté avec elle. Jusqu'au bout.

Et alors que Merlin apparut, lui offrant sa main accompagnée d'un sourire bienveillant, elle pensa une dernière fois à son petit Tom, priant pour qu'il connaisse l'amour et pour qu'il aime lui aussi. Car ça, Mérope le savait bien : vivre sans amour, c'est mourir chaque jour.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout, une review peut-être ?


End file.
